


Jughead's Treehouse

by Iwillgodownwiththisship27



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Multi, One Shot, Peeping, Platonic Kissing, Preteens, Secret Crush, Tree Houses, barchie, bughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 12:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15729771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwillgodownwiththisship27/pseuds/Iwillgodownwiththisship27
Summary: “Okay just say if you had to kiss a girl, who would it be?” A thirteen year old Archie insists. “You have to had at least thought about it with someone.”“I'm sorry if I feel like my time is better spent doing things other than obsess over girls.” Jughead retorted, avoiding the question.OrYoung Archie, Betty, and Jughead have their first kisses





	Jughead's Treehouse

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I wrote this a long time ago before season 2 but its a past fic so it doesn't change much. Just posting it here instead of my ff.net account. Hope you enjoy!

“Okay just say if you had to kiss a girl, who would it be?” A thirteen year old Archie insists. “You have to had at least thought about it with someone.” 

Jughead takes a minute to look up from his comic book at Archie. He didn't like being grilled about the topic. He knew Archie's interest in girls had spiked when they had started middle school two years ago. Archie had shamelessly followed Cheryl Blossom around like a puppy dog for the better part of their 6th grade year. She was an 8th grader and blossom, she did. His infatuation for her was of course unrequited. She made that clear at the beginning of the summer before the gang’s 7th grade year. She threatened to send her twin brother Jason to beat him up if she caught him ogling her at the Riverdale pool one more time or worse, creeping outside her windows at Thornhill. Jughead never understood the fixation. Cheryl creeped him out. She was snotty, and had little care for anyone other than herself. With the exception of her brother Jason. They were always together and were extremely close, even for twins; almost too close. He shuddered at the thought of the eerie pair.

“I'm sorry if I feel like my time is better spent doing things other than obsess over girls.” Jughead retorted, avoiding the question. 

“I'm not obsessing. I just- how can you not notice them? There are so many different kinds of girls and you don't think you want to kiss at least one? How do you know if you never even tried it? There's a lot more to life than just video games and comics Jug.” He chuckles when Jughead rolls his eyes. 

“Don’t forget burgers. There are also burgers.” The prepubescent boy with the crown beanie quipped. “Besides, it's not like you've kissed anyone yet.” When Archie didn't respond, Jughead looked up at him again. The redhead was sitting on his bed, looking out the window at something completely lost in what could only be described as a trance. The house next to Archie's belonged to Betty’s family. That fact piqued Jughead's interest as to what his best friend could be looking at. He scooted across the floor to be able to see.

Jughead gasped. The sight was shocking, to say the least. Betty was their third musketeer, the Hermione Granger to their Harry and Ron, their Princess Peach to their Mario Brothers, Princess Leia to their Luke Skywalker and Han Solo, the Nancy Drew to their Hardy boys, the Alice to their Tweedledee and Tweedledum, the Maddie Fitzpatrick to their Zack and Cody. Since the beginning of time they all bad been close. Betty and Archie were next door neighbors and naturally, Jughead was always over at Archie's. The three were inseparable at school often getting in trouble for talking in class or other shenanigans they would pull. Betty was small, shy, and quiet. Other girls tended to bully her so Archie and Jughead had an unspoken agreement to always be there to protect her. 

The current state of his female best friend awed him. It stirred something in his stomach that he could best only describe as a fluttery sensation. This was a feeling he had never felt before. Female she was. It's not like Jughead hadn't noticed her before. He'd always liked her shiny light green eyes. You'd think they were blue if you hadn't seen them up close. They always gave you an idea of what her emotions were as she often times had issues expressing them. You'd only be able to tell what she's thinking if you were extra observant. Which, luckily, Jughead was. He always felt a bit of a soft spot for her because of this. When they were kids, her trademark bouncy blonde ponytail was mesmerizing and he'd always felt an uncontrollable urge to tug on it. This recurrently led to him yanking on it from his desk behind hers when they were in class; or him chasing her around the playground at recess trying to get a fistful of her golden locks. Since he saw her almost everyday, he hadn't really noticed when her body started to develop. 

Now, he was unable to ignore the clear evidence of her evolution. He tried swallowing a lump in his throat. It was hard to hide anything in her blue bikini she was trying on. The tags were still on it and it was obviously new. They'd gone to the beach or pool with Betty hundreds of times even a few this summer and they'd never seen it before. She usually wore a classic one piece. “You haven't actually kissed anyone yet, right Arch?” Jughead asked, suddenly queasy with suspicion and a hint of jealousy. 

“No, but I bet she would if I asked.” He said smugly and his expression changed as he got an idea. “Would you kiss Betty given the opportunity Jug?” Jughead's blush from seeing more of Betty than he was used to darkened and spread to his ears. 

“Um…” He began but the boys quickly ducked when she looked up from her mirror. Unfortunately they had been caught red handed and she started opening her window and Archie sheepishly opened his. 

“Hey guys, do you think my new swimsuit is seaworthy?” She teased. 

“Oh it's see-worthy alright.” Archie quickly retorted, not missing a beat. Her laugh floated from her mouth across the way. Jughead reveled in it but was also a bit covetous he wasn't the one who had caused it. “Jughead and I were just saying we might go down to Sweetwater River tomorrow morning for a swim if you wanted to go with.” 

“We were?” Jughead turned to him confused but all he got was a quick, light elbow to the stomach. “Oof.”

“Sure I'd love to. I gotta break this in sometime. Are you guys sleeping in the treehouse tonight?” She made a grimace. She had never been allowed in, usually because Archie insisted they needed a man cave. The boys slept there almost every night during the summertime.

“Yeah but you can join if you really want to Betty.” Archie suggested. Jughead looked at him, perplexed. His friend didn't even ask his permission to invite her into their sanctuary, which happened to be in Jughead's backyard. “Trust me.” He whispered in Jug’s direction, after reading his expression.

“My mother would never allow it.” Betty replied sadly. 

“Say you're staying at Ethel's.” Jughead advised, suddenly recovering his ability to speak. The two girls weren't close but usually ended up partners in class since the boys usually picked each other. 

“Betty, Polly it's time for dinner!” Alice chimes up the stairs. Betty looked behind her shoulder at her open door. 

“I gotta go boys, but I bet that would work thank you Juggie! I'll meet you two there after dinner!” She chirped happily. 

Archie shut his window and turned to Jughead. “So...Jug. What about Betty?” He persisted, attempting to return to their previous conversation. 

“What about her?” Jughead tried to keep his voice even and wished he could sink into his comic book. “I mean-” He nervously tugged at an inky curl that had escaped from his crown and hung loosely in his face. He wasn't sure how to respond. He'd always liked Betty but he had never really thought about if he liked her. He supposed she was aesthetically pleasing to him and always showed him nothing but kindness. “Well it's not like she would want to kiss me anyways.” He had never thought about her like this, wondering what her lips felt like. The whole thing was absurd to him.

“You never know.” The redhead shrugged. Jughead didn't respond hoping he'd drop it. “We better get over there before she's done with dinner. I've gotta hide my magazines.” The boys biked to the treehouse, and didn't even bother going into the Jones’ trailer. Half the time, Jughead slept up there no matter the time of year. 

Jug couldn't help but snicker as he helped pick up Archie's assorted collection of Sports Illustrated Swim Issues, Victoria's Secret catalogus, and Playboy's he snuck from Mr. & Mrs. Andrews. The pair began tucking them into a worn rectangular chest that doubled as a table in the middle of room. There were also stacks of Jughead's comic book collection, a magnifying glass, a football, a deck of cards, a pack of cigarettes Jughead stole from his dad, and of course, snacks. Archie accidentally dropped one of his magazines that fell open to a picture of a girl with a blonde ponytail and green eyes. Jughead couldn't help it when he started to blush again thinking about what he had seen earlier and he side eyed Archie. “So, do you remember earlier? Before Betty saw us?” He asked awkwardly.

“Sure do.” Archie blushed with a culpable look on his face.

“Does that sort of thing happen often?” He wasn't sure what answer he was hoping for. 

“Well, erm,” Archie sheepishly rubbed the back of his head and attempted to hide the slight smile on his face. 

“It's cool. I don't know why I asked. I don't really want to know the answer to that.” He couldn't hide the annoyance in his voice. 

“Well it's not like I watch her all the time. Or if she's changing or something I try to look away.” 

Jughead sighed. “Keyword- try.” He rolled his eyes.

“Promise me you won't tell her, Jug. I can't get in trouble with Betty yet.” The ginger pleaded. 

“What do you mean 'yet’?” The beanie clad boy snarked back. 

“Well I might try to get her to kiss me.” He put his hands behind his back and started to pace. You see, if a girl like Cheryl ever does like me, I want to be prepared. You know, make sure I have practice.” 

“Archie, that doesn't make any sense. Wouldn't you want practice before kissing Betty?” 

“Not really.” He shrugged lamely. “Betty's my friend. I don't think she's kissed anyone either and probably wouldn't have anything to compare it to.”

“Hmmf.” Jughead didn't really know what to say to that, but he didn't think Betty was just someone to be practiced on. She was more than that and deserved better. He wondered how the day had begun so normal and now they were both contemplating kissing their best friend. He hoped Archie’s impulsive tendencies wouldn't end up ruining the perfect dynamic of their friendship.

There was a knock at the door behind Archie. “What's the password?” He called. 

“Archie, you know it's me, Betty. You also haven’t given me a password.” She said impatiently. “You kept your 'No Girls Aloud’ sign up I see. Do you expect me to sleep outside?” 

“I'd make Archie sleep outside before I'd make you, Betty.” Archie punched Jughead's arm responding to the latter boy’s comment. 

“Okay well can you please let me in? It’s getting cold out here and I didn't bring a coat.” Jughead jumped up ready to head towards the door. He almost never refused even the littlest of whims from Betty, a stark difference from how he treated other girls. Before he could get to the door, Archie grabbed his pant leg, holding him back.

“What's the passwordddd?” He bellowed in a sing-songy voice.

“I just told you;” She groaned. “I was not given a password. Don't make me wring your neck, Andrews.”

“Think of the last movie we all watched.” Jughead suggested.

“Goonies never say die!” She yelled a little loudly. “That's a little wordy for a password you know.” She said as Jughead unlocked and opened the door. “Hello Mouth.” She nodded to him. “Hello Mikey.” She called over his shoulder. Gone was the bikini, replaced with tennis shoes, capris, and a t-shirt with a cat on it.

“Archie picked it.” He shrugged. “And as much as I love Goonies, if I had to choose a Corey Feldman character most like me, I'd lean more towards Teddy Duchamp from Stand By Me. Much more my style.” 

“I should have known.” She chuckled, rolling her eyes. She turned to the red head. “Just so you know, aloud is supposed to be spelled a-l-l-o-w-e-d. At least, in the context you were trying to use it in.”

“How do know it was me who wrote it and not Jug?” He grumbled. She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at him. “Okay, yeah I guess you're right. I'm sorry I'm not a genius like you two are.”

“All will be forgiven if you show me your food stash. I know Jug has to have something squirreled away up here.” She prompted, rubbing her stomach. 

The two boys exchanged a nervous look. “Didn't you just eat?” 

“More like slowly hid brussels sprouts in my pockets until enough of them were gone so I could be excused.” She stuck out her tongue in disgust. “I threw them in your backyard before I left. Vegas was a very happy boy to receive such a gift.” She giggled. “Now come on, show me the goods. Are they in here?” She asked and began opening the chest.

“Wait, no-”

“Don't-”

“What, you two aren't willing to share? As your guy's oldest friend I take offense to-” She made a choking noise once she had seen what was inside. The boys looked at their feet guiltily. “Why do you-, where did-” She sputtered and turned red. 

“They’re Archie's!” Jughead threw his hands up.

“You pervs!”

“Archie-” The Jones boy began.

“Doesn't mean you didn't look at them.” It was Jughead's turn to blush.

“I-I mean-”

“Can I?”

“What?!” Both boys shouted in unison and looked up at their innocent friend. 

“Is it so wrong for me to be the least bit curious?” She asked, biting her lip bashfully.

“It's not I guess.” Archie said, rubbing the back of his head nervously. 

The trio sat with their backs against the wall, Betty in the middle. She flipped through a couple magazines while the boys stole peeks at her over their comic books. 

“I-is this what you guys are interested in? Is this what girls are suppose to look like?” She questioned, suddenly feeling a bit insecure in her prepubescent body.

“Not many girls actually look like that.” Archie said nonchalantly. “As for me, I like all types of girls.” He wiggled his eyebrows. “Jughead doesn't like any girls.” 

“I never said that.”

“It's true,” Archie continued, nonetheless. “I was just asking him earlier today if he'd ever kiss anyone and he wouldn't answer me.” 

“Maybe he just doesn't want to tell you who he'd kiss.” Betty was oblivious about how true her words were. 

“Guys*, I'm right here.” He rolled his eyes coolly, hoping to hide his true feelings. 

“Have you guys ever seen a real girl naked?” She asked, somehow making the conversation even more awkward. 

“Jughead hasn't.” Archie said under his breath. 

Jughead glared at him, hoping Betty didn't hear. “No we haven't.” He said saving his friend from his own stupidity. 

“Have you kissed anyone?” Archie asked the blonde. 

“Well, no.” Her skin flushed. 

“It's okay Betts, I haven't either.” He put his hand on his chin as if he were pondering something. “Do you want to?” 

“Of course I'd like to kiss someone at some point. What kind of question is that?” She side-eyed him. 

“Well I was just thinking maybe if you wanted to get it out of the way, so that when you actually like someone you'd know what you were doing.” He finished lamely.

“Archie Andrews! Are you asking me to kiss...you?” She peeked up at him through her long blonde lashes.

“No...Yes?...I don't know. It was only if you wanted to. I'm sorry it was a stupid idea.” The boys red face just about matched his flaming hair. Now it was Archie who desired the ability to escape into his comic book. 

“Well.” The girl paused. “I suppose it's not the worst idea you've had. Okay.” She nodded and moved to sit in front of him.

“Oh, I-” He was at loss for words and stared at Betty as she leaned in slowly, closing her eyes then he closed his when she was about an inch from his face. She then gave him a swift, chaste peck on the lips and pulled away scrambling to sit back in her spot. Both pre-teens wore matching blushes. 

“Ugh! Get a room would you? You've just defiled my treehouse. My innocence is gone.” He harshly teased his friends.

“Oh you're just jealous Jones. We can't all get pretty girls like Betty.” He grinned at the girl next to him.

“Hey maybe I just want to wait for someone I actually want to kiss.” Jughead interjected angrily.

“Boys, boys. Knock it off. Here, I'll make it even.” She moved in front of the boy with the crown beanie, sitting up on her knees.

“Betts, you don't have to-” Jughead started.

“Nonsense, Forsythe. It's no big deal.” She waved her hand and started to lean in, similarly to the way she had with Archie, closing her eyes.

“I told you not to call me that.” He grimaced and slipped away standing up before she could learn all the way into him. She ended up kissing his stomach in the process. “Really you don't have to.” He said putting his hands up when she stood up with him and started leaning again. He walked hurriedly to the other side of the room. Betty followed and she giggled while she chased him around the room until he tripped over Archie's outstretched leg that wasn't there his last time around. He stumbled and balanced himself in the corner. He felt a tap on his shoulder and knew it was his petite friend. “Betty, c'mon. This is absurd.” He said as he turned around. 

Before he could say anything else, he was pushed against the wall and felt her hands tangling in the hair on the back of his head, knocking his crown off in the process. Not even a second later, her lips were on his. He saw stars behind his eyes and he feared his heart would beat out of his chest. Instinctively, his hands flew to her back and pulled her closer. 

“Ahem.” They heard a throat cleared behind them. They sprung apart blushing profusely. “Now who needs a room?” 

“Huh. I've never seen you without your crown.” She mused, ignoring Archie as they say back down and he fixed it back atop his head. She tried not to think about how soft his hair had felt. 

“He wouldn't even take it off for baseball this summer.” Archie chuckled, happy to put all this kissing nonsense behind them. Nevermind the fact that it was his idea in the first place. “That is until Principal Weatherbee talked him into wearing the uniform cap.”

“He let me wear my crown eventually.” Jughead smirked.

“Only after you played so bad until he had to let you. We would have lost the rest of the season.” The smirk slipped off Jughead's face.

“Do you have anything to drink?” Betty asks.

“Not up here but if you go down to the trailer I'm sure FP would give you something. He's always liked you.” Archie suggested. “Get us some too.”

“Okay!” She exclaimed happily. Not that it was much of a surprise, almost everyone liked Betty to some degree. It was just something about her sweet persona. 

After Betty was safely out of earshot. Archie turned to his best friend. “You're welcome, by the way.”

“For what? I just got mauled.” Jughead joked.

“You didn't like that?” Archie raised an eyebrow at him. “You got a much better kiss than I did. I'd almost think she likes you.” He tried to hide the jealousy in his voice. 

“I didn't ask for it.” He shrugged back.

“You are truly unbelievable Jughead.”

Jughead stayed quiet. 

Following that night in the treehouse, things returned to normal for the most part. After a time, Jughead even stopped being afraid to be alone with Betty. Fears of being attacked by her again subsided only slightly to his dismay. He could barely to admit it to himself, but after that August before 8th grade, he never looked at Betty the same again. She'd often catch him looking at her lips.


End file.
